Childhood Games
by Shiona Acitiu
Summary: Who knew a simple game of pretend could lead to love?Two of the princesses had been pining after the prince, but the prince fell for the prisoner. The prince wants the prisoner to be his princess...Only one problem..The prisoner is a boy! SasuNaru! Slight AU...Cuteness
1. The Prisoner

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my second SasuNaru fic! This one is going to be lighter then my first. This one is all about CHIBIS! They are just the cutest! I don't think this story will be very long, and I do not think the chapters will be very long either. I hope to fill them with cuteness and humor. So…I really hope you enjoy this story!**

**Warnings: Cuteness, Humor, and Chibis being Chibis…OH! And movie references…Makes it funnier.**

**Okay…I just had to say this. This reminded me of Sasuke and Naruto a lot…I hope you think so too**

**They didn't agree on muchIn fact, they rarely agreed on everythingThey fought all the timeAnd they challenged each other everydayBut despite their differences,They had one important thing in commonThey were crazy about each other**

**- The Notebook**

**Let's get on with the chapter!**

**The Prisoner**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

A small group of children were playing near a set of little play houses that their parents had built for them. The little buildings made up a small setting for each child. They were playing a game of royalty. There were three princesses.

Each with their own grand looking play home. Each girl had a knight that was to protect them. One of the princesses had a prince already, who had his own grand little play house. The other two were constantly arguing over who would get to be the princess of little boy who really did not wish to play this game.

Not too far from the little play houses, was a little building that set at the jail for their prisoners. In there, there was only one little boy. He was roughed up look, with sunshine blonde hair, and beautiful deep cerulean blue eyes.

His tanned skin was a bit dirty from rolling on the ground trying to get away. His little cheeks had three whisker marks on each one. He had been put in jail because the two arguing girls had not liked him.

They said they had stolen from their beloved Sasuke-kun. Which he hadn't done it! Sasuke had given him that juice and cookie. But the girls refused to believe it. If the adults didn't like him, why would Sasuke? He was just a lying orphan.

This made him sad. His two guards took notice and sighed at the mean girls. One of his guards was simply laying on the ground napping, the other was munching away on chips. They weren't really doing a good job watching him.

Though he did not mind, Choji, the one munching on chips, sometimes slipped him snacks. The only princess who was kind to him was Hinata. She was a sweet and shy girl always bringing him snacks since she constantly packed extra.

Sometimes she got caught by the other two and was scolded for giving him food. Neji her knight would glare at the girls to make them back off.

Hinata would try to tell them not to be so mean to Naruto-kun, but she stuttered so much that they didn't listen. It hurt her to see the sweet sunshine boy so sad and alone.

Neji had taken over giving food to Naruto for Hinata. At times Kiba, this boy who always had a puppy with him, would come over and let him pet Akumaru. That was the puppy's name.

It had taken a long time for Kiba to allow Naruto to pet the puppy, but it was Hinata who insisted. Kiba learned that boy really was kind, and sometimes would leave Akumaru with him, so that he could have company.

This is how each day of their game would begin. Naruto would be put in jail for something he did or didn't do, and then made to anything the princesses and princes ordered. He loved working for Hinata the best.

She was always so kind to him. Kiba was great too, as they would usually just sit and play with Akumaru. The other two princesses, a pink haired girl with green eyes, called Sakura, and a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, called Ino would order him to do hard things.

Like clean all of the play houses, which took him a few hours. He had to sweep, then clean the walls, and makes sure no spiders and such were anywhere. Or they would force him to deliver things to Sasuke, who would only throw the stuff away or if it was food give it to Naruto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

This day, however, was not like the normal days. First off Naruto had tripped, and scrapped his knee badly trying to run away from a furious Sakura.

She kept saying he ruined her gift to Sasuke-kun, but he hadn't! Sasuke had stepped on it by accident! Naruto was just near by when he did it, and Sakura only saw him. She chose to ignore the fact that Sasuke had been the one to step on it.

By the time he had gotten himself up, and headed back to the playhouses it had began to rain. He knew the others were all safe in the houses waiting on it to pass. He was soaked to the bone, and slipped into the jail house unnoticed. He quickly curled up shivering.

He had mud, and dirt all on him. Sasuke had watched him when he came back from his own little grand play house. To Sasuke, his day was not complete with out the sunshine blonde.

Before he even knew the blonde's name, he had called the other boy Sunshine and decided he would be his princess. I mean they were only eight! What did they know?

The little raven frowned gently as he watched the blonde slip into the jail. He looked soaked to the bone, mud on him, and was that…BLOOD!? Sighing, he dashed out of the little play house toward the jail.

He ignored the calls of Ino and Sakura, even Hinata called out to him sounding worried. She had noticed him going to the Jail. Neji stopped her from trying to yell, and yelled for her. Still he did not say a word.

Hinata gasped seeing Sasuke come out with Naruto who looked out of it. She was scared, worried the other boy was sick. She knew Neji wouldn't allow her out in the rain.

Biting her lower lip she silently promised to visit him. She quickly grabbed Neji's hand, shaking. Neji held her hand watching the scene before him, though his face was emotionless, his eyes held worry.

Sasuke held Naruto to him as he ran. He noticed the other boy was lighter then he should be. Smaller too. Frowning a bit more, he stopped just a moment to rest. Looking around, he noticed he was close to home.

He had to get Naruto to his house, and maybe his mom could help him. That's when it his him! His parents were out, and only Itachi was home! No Itachi couldn't touch his princess…But what choice did he have, really?

Once he reached home he looked to Naruto's sweet sleeping face. Softly he speaks even though the other boy would not be able to hear him, "I would rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years with out you.**(1) **You are my sunshine…**(2)**" Gently he shifts Naruto, then heads into the house after opening the door.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Mkay, I'm stopping here. I haven't slept yet, and its 5:12AM right now! I hope that you liked this first chapter of my chibi fic.**

**1. This is a quote from Pocahontas.**

**2. This is a quote from the song, You are my sunshine…My only sunshine.**


	2. My Sunshine is sick?

**A/N: Hello again. I've on review, and one favorite/follow…That's nice. I am glad someone likes this story. I must admit I am a little sad that this story isn't seriously popular. But that is okay. I hope that you enjoy this story.**

**Also…I must give credit to a Sufin(SwedenXFinland) Hetalia story called Child's Play by GlitterTrails for inspiring this story!**

**It is a wonder what people will do when you quote an old children's movie, or begin to play songs from old Disney movies…Hehe..**

**Warnings: Humor, Cuteness, Chibis being chibis, movie references**

**My Sunshine is Sick!?**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Quickly shutting the door, Sasuke takes a big breath then does something he has never done is all his eight years of life. He screams as loud as his little lungs will allow, "ANIKI! HEEEEEELP!"

There was a loud crash from upstairs signaling that his older brother had heard him. All was quiet for a moment, as Sasuke held his princess tightly in his little arms panting gently.

It didn't take too long, his older brother was before the two of them, out of breath. He was bent over slightly, hands on his knees panting. His just past shoulder length black hair was loose, and his dark eyes were a bit wide in fear.

He thought something seriously horrible had happened to cause his otouto to scream like that. He had never heard Sasuke ever scream or yell.

At first he was mad that there was nothing wrong. Then that was when he really looked at Sasuke. There in his arms, was a grimy, yet very pretty boy. His heart dropped seeing the state of the boy. He could tell both were soaked to the bone, but the little blonde boy was worse.

There was blood dripping from his leg, he had a few bruises on him. His hair was matted and he had dirt, and leaves on him. Itachi could see something was really wrong with this picture. Quickly he moved to take the boy from Sasuke, who pulled back, and kept the blonde boy tight to him.

"You can't touch my princess! You'll steal him!" Sasuke said giving his older brother a glare. It took everything in Itachi not to laugh. That was just like his cute little brother. "Sasuke, I have to take him. I have to clean him up, and check to see if he is okay. You need to go get out of those wet clothes, quickly. Before you get a cold."

Reluctantly Sasuke allows Itachi to take Naruto into his arms. The boy looked even smaller in his older brother's arms. Frowning, he begrudgingly made his way to his room to quickly change. Itachi in the mean time was frowning at how light the little child in his arms were. Moving swiftly he went to the large bathroom, and began to strip the boy.

He frowned a little more, seeing that the boy was a bit skinnier then he should be. He wasn't skin and bones, but he was skinny. Sighing gently he slowly placed the little boy in the tub, and begins to bathe him. He was careful with him, making sure he didn't do anything that would hurt him later. After about five minutes he was pulling the boy from the water.

He looked at the wound on Naruto's leg, and found it was just a bad scrap. Gently he bandages it up, then wraps Naruto in a soft warm towel. Thinking a moment, he quickly gathers the boy into his arms and leaves the bathroom. Sasuke was looking around for Itachi, and mentally he was freaking out. What if his brother had stolen his princess!?

Meanwhile, Itachi was walking into Sasuke's room. He placed the little blonde on Sasuke's large bed, then began to rummage in the drawers. He knew his little brother had some clothes that were a bit too small for him, and they just might fit the small boy. Quickly he slips some underwear onto the little boy, then some comfortable shorts.

He was gentle with the boy, worried that he would hurt him more if he did too much. He was too small, so fragile looking. It wasn't right. When their parents got home they would flip. Especially Mikoto, their mother. She adored cute things, and if she saw this small child like this. She would threaten to do a great many bad things to the people who did it.

Finally after what felt like hours he found a shirt that looked right, and slipped it on to the boy. Smiling he nods then lifts the boy once more. Just then Sasuke comes in looking upset.

Once Sasuke sees Itachi, and Naruto he runs over about to hit his brother with his little fists. He stops frozen, seeing Naruto wearing his clothes. A bright blush appears on his face as he looks to the boy.

Itachi bites his lower lip to keep from chuckling as he looks at Sasuke. Moving around him, Itachi takes Naruto to a guest room, tucking him in. He noticed that the small child's face was a bit flushed. He leaned down to place his lips to Naruto's forehead. He had to see if the poor boy had a fever.

Sasuke chose that exact moment to come in, asking his brother why he took Naruto from his room. When he saw Itachi leaning to kiss his princess's forehead. He quickly jumps in the way trying to shove his bigger and stronger brother away.

"Otouto, I have to see if he has a fever. He's flushed, and looks to be burning up. If he is sick, you can take care of him." Itachi lightly speaks making Sasuke stop and look up at him.

"You can't kiss my princess! I will do it!" He clambers onto the bed, and turned bright red before he leans placing his lips to Naruto's forehead. He jerks back looking upset. "Aniki…he feels really hot."

Itachi frowns and nods, then tells Sasuke to stay with him, then leaves the room. He was going to go get a cool clothe. "Sunshine is sick…I will take good care of him!"

He looked so determined as he pet the other boy's sweaty hair. He watched his brother, with narrow eyes, walk in with a small bowl of ice water, and a clothe. Itachi then showed him how to do the clothe and place it on Naruto's forehead.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

When the rain had finally stopped, Hinata bolted from the play house she had been in with Neji and Kiba. The two boys after her, calling to her. She quickly stopped at her home, and got a card with a little flower. Once she had prepared it, she raced to the Uchiha home. All Neji could understand was one word, Naruto.

Then he knew something was wrong. Especially when he saw the Uchiha home come into view. Hinata fidgeted before placing the things before the door and knocked then ran away. She hid quickly behind a tree with the two boys.

Itachi had come to the door, gathered the things with a small smile then disappeared inside. At that particular moment, Itachi, and Sasuke's parents were coming home! Their eldest son did not hear them entire, he was too busy standing outside the guest room. A soft smile was on his lips as a soft voice came from the room.

"You are my sunshine….My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. Oh please don't take my sunshine away…" Itachi couldn't believe his little brother was singing! He was always so shy about it!

"That's the story of you and me. From the very beginning, we were meant to be."**(1)** He spoke softly looking to the sleeping Naruto. It was making Itachi's heart swell to hear his brother. Finally, his shy little brother found someone! Hopefully, the other boy would agree. He heard a gentle gasp causing him to jump. Oh no.

Turning he saw his mother looking at him with large eyes, and very big smile on her face. He knew exactly what that meant, and he had to intervene. "No mother! That little boy in that room with Sasuke is very sick…" That stopped her outright. Sighing gently he tells her everything he knows, and as he does her face becomes more and more contorted into anger.

His father, whom stood by his mother watched him with a frown. His father, Fugaku, simply walked away, not a word to be said. It upset Itachi a little to see his father didn't really care. Or at least did not show it. Mikoto, leaves to go make some broth for when the little boy would wake up.

Itachi slips into the room to inform Sasuke that their parents were home. Sasuke quickly ran out to speak to them. He found them both talking in the kitchen as Mikoto was cooking the broth. "Mikoto we cannot just keep him…What if someone is missing him…" It was gentle, worried.

"No! You can't take my sunshine away! My sunshine is sick!" Both adults looked to the little boy who had spoken, and Mikoto smiled lightly. "Sasuke, he may have a guardian who is worried. But for now we can keep him here until we can find out anything…Okay?" Sasuke nodded lightly looking a bit sad.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay…I'm stopping here. **

**1. From Whinnie the Pooh, spoken by Tigger.**


	3. Can we keep him?

**A/N: It is true I do not get many reviews. But I am grateful for any attention my story gets. For those of you who are curious, I wanted Itachi to be a loving big brother who is…amused at his little brother's antics. I swear I am trying to make this as cute as I possibly can. I am very grateful to know that people like it! Thank you everyone!**

**Warnings: Chibis being Chibis, Cuteness, movie quotes, and a mini chibi argument, yaoi**

**Also once this story is done, I will begin work on another story I thought up…This one will be called The Ugly Fox. I also have another idea that I **_**might**_** write up. I have not thought up a name for that one yet. I hope you check the stories out.**

**Can we keep him?**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Darkness. Nothing but darkness. That was all Naruto could see. He felt really hot, and sore. He felt his body begin to wiggle restlessly, and suddenly he heard a soft voice. It was singing to him. It began to sooth him back to a peaceful sleep.

He heard the voice speaking to him, yet he couldn't understand what was being said. His head was a bit fuzzy. Then there was nothing. That was okay, because he felt when he would awaken he would see where the voice came from. They sounded nice, unlike the others that talked to him.

After a little bit, about an hour or so, Naruto began to stir once more in the bed. Slowly he sat up and rubbed his eyes lightly with his small hand.

He began to notice he was on a soft, comfy bed, in a clean sweet smelling room. It smelt of flowers, and the forest. Naruto had always loved the forest, it was so calming. It took him a moment to realize this was not his little apartment that he lived in.

At first he had began to panic, hoping who ever owned the house wouldn't yell at him. At that exact moment, Mikoto walked in carrying a tray, Sasuke walking behind her with some juice. He wanted to help his mother, and take care of Naruto himself. 'Humph…When I get big, I will take care of my Sunshine all by myself!' was all Sasuke could think to himself.

He was so out of it, he hadn't noticed that his mother had stopped and was currently squealing about a cute little blonde uke. When he heard a very light whimper, he snapped to it and jumped on the bed gently pushing his mother away. "Mommy, your scaring my sunshine!", he lightly spoke looking to his blushing mother.

"I'm so sorry Sasu-kun. He's just so cute! I just wanna squeeze him to me, and never let go!" She happily explained as the little blonde whimpered a bit again. His eyes were large with fear, as he had pressed himself against the headboard.

Sasuke shifted then crawled to the other boy. "Naruto…It's okay. It's me Sasuke…Mommy doesn't mean any harm…" He spoke gently, causing Naruto's very dizzy head to snap to him.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but only managed to rasp out a soft why before wincing. It was clear, that Naruto was suffering from a rather sore throat. Sasuke reached out happily patting his hand, then fluffing a pillow.

Once it was fluffed he put it behind Naruto getting him too lean back on it with a smile. Sasuke was just so happy that Naruto wasn't fighting him. He pointed to the broth and juice on a little table/tray thing.

Naruto looked a little nervous to it. Sasuke quickly took the spoon, got some broth then blew on it. He held it up to Naruto's lips with a silent plea that he would eat.

Slowly, nervously, Naruto allowed himself to be fed by the other boy. No one had even been this nice to him. Except Iruka, but Iruka had been away for a few months now on a mission. Happily Sasuke kept spooning broth to Naruto, who looked a bit sad when it was gone. Mikoto or Miko-chan, left them to go get more broth for Naruto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke spoke gently with Naruto, "I want you to be my princess! Your so pretty! Please be my Princess Sunshine! I know your not a girl, but boys can be princesses too! Itachi said so! You don't have to wear dresses if you don't want too…" He was looking at the now scared Naruto pleadingly. The blonde boy didn't know what to do. It hurt to talk, but he felt happy someone wanted him.

"Think…About….It." Naruto managed to say between a few pauses of wincing. Itachi chose this moment to walk in with a new bowl of ice water for the clothe.

He smiled to the two boys on the bed, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the beautiful eyes of Naruto. Softly he placed the bowl down, then nodded a bit deciding to bring the thermometer to check his temperature.

Once he was out of the room, he chuckled at Sasuke's little Uchiha glare. He was so cute. Heading off to find the thing he was looking for, Mikoto walked into the room. She had more broth for Naruto who was leaning back on the pillow with Sasuke smiling happily.

She had to fight back another squeal about how cute they were. She watched as her little Sasuke fed the blonde boy he had called, Naruto.

She had to admit, Sunshine fit him really well. He was like a little ray of sunshine that could brighten any room. Leaving them she goes in search of her camera.

She wanted to get the cuteness on film! As she looked she heard her husband speaking on the phone. He sounded upset, but she knew better then to ask right now. She nearly jumped up and down with joy as she found the camera.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Quickly she had raced back to the room, and began to take pictures. Sasuke ignored her as he fed Naruto, who was a bit scared, but happily ate. He was starved. He had eaten last night, and was grateful for anything.

Usually he just got a sandwich and some fruit. It was all Hinata could ever sneak to him, though she tried to do more. Kiba usually caught her, and thought the extra food was for himself. Because Hinata was his princess.

Naruto was nervous about being Sasuke's princess. He couldn't do all the things that were required to be a princess. Like help bring snacks so that the knights/princes didn't have to worry about it. He also couldn't be graceful like a princess is to be.

He was very clumsy, and usually getting things wrong. But the thing that really got him, he didn't feel like he was pretty enough to be a prince, and especially not pretty enough to be a princess.

Sasuke had even offered to call him a prince, because his parents said it was okay for two Princes to be together. That was after Sasuke had seen a gay couple kiss at a café.

He had been curious, and his parents had told him about it as best they could. Naruto felt a little uncomfortable being called princess, since he was a boy. But he didn't mind it when Sasuke said it while looking at him with big kind eyes.

It made little Naruto's heart flutter. He felt all warm, and happy. It was like someone really actually wanted him, unlike the adults of the village. He was lucky that he even got to play with the other kids, even if he had to be the prisoner/slave. Sasuke made him feel happy. He felt like he was protected with Sasuke with him.

Fugaku walked in to speak with Mikoto, not noticing Naruto was awake. "Can we keep him, here with us daddy?" Came Sasuke's voice which made Fugaku's head snap to him.

"Son, he's not a pet…" He started out, but stopped talking when he saw those blue eyes on him. Sighing gently he looked to Mikoto and explained what he had learned.

Naruto was an orphan who lived on his own. No one wanted him around. The only one who seemed to remotely care for him was gone on a mission. His wife was horrified to find out Naruto lived alone. A cute chibi, like him, living alone!? Oh no! That would not do at all! What if something happened to him!?

Fugaku knew that look on his wife's face. She was livid. There was no way Naruto would leave this house now. "Yes Sasuke. We can keep him! He can live with us!"

She happily beamed, as Fugaku gently sighed. It was not that he did not agree with letting Naruto stay. It was the fact that he knew when Iruka returned they would have a lot of talking to do.

Sasuke cheered happily, and Naruto just smiled a bit nervously. Mikoto informed both boys, that Naruto could not leave yet. He had to rest, until his fever broke. Then he would have to spend another day in bed to be sure it was completely better.

This made Naruto frown a little, but gave them all a soft smile to show it was okay. Sasuke hugged him tightly happy that his Sunshine would be here near him! This was the best day ever!

"Today, I consider myself the happiest boy on the face of the earth!"**(1)** He softly says to himself as he smiles to the shy looking Naruto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thought it was cute. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**1. The Pride of the Yankees…I modified it slightly by changing man to boy. **


	4. I have chosen my Princess!

**A/N: I am so happy that you, my readers, like my story! I cannot wait to write The Ugly Fox. Naruto is a homely geek, who falls for a bet that goes wrong. He ends up disappearing only to reappear a few years later at a reunion. With…a surprise or two of his own. I will not give away more. Tell me what you think!**

**I do not write often. Because of you and this story are the longest that I have written in years. I am almost updating everyday for this story! Now lets get on with the story! Please tell me what you think of my idea, The Ugly Fox.**

**I've picked my Princess!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

A few days later Naruto was sitting at the large dining table, next to Sasuke eating pancakes happily. When he had told Miko-chan that he had never had them, she looked horrified. Then quickly made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. All for little Naru-chan as she liked to call him.

He would blush each time the chan part was said. That only made Mikoto squeal softly about how cute he was. Sasuke would take his hand, and smile to him.

Itachi watched the two of them with a gentle smile. Little Sunshine-chan was good for his little brother. He knew his little brother was not the most social, and didn't express his emotions well.

However, Naruto got Sasuke to come out of his shell. Even when the blonde was not with him. If you so much as mentioned any tiny thing about Naruto, Sasuke would talk happily about him. Sasuke had tried to assure Naruto that he did not have to do anything the other princesses did. At first Naruto had argued that he was a boy.

But then he was told it was okay for a boy to be a princess if he was…How did Itachi put it? Oh right! It was okay for a boy to be a princess if he were to be the…girl in the relation ship.

Still Naruto, being the cute naïve little blonde he was, didn't fully understand still. So Itachi explained it a little more. Basically it meant that he was the one who would girlish things, like making lunches for the boy. Or perhaps accepting gifts the boy gave him.

It took a bit, but Naruto finally understood. He was to be the uke of the group. The girl's position. The one that was dominated by the other. In a good way of course. Sasuke made him feel safe, which was what a seme was supposed to do for their uke. To the blonde, Sasuke was a wonderful seme.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Both boys were very happy that Naruto was able to get out of bed and go play. Naruto had made cookies for Hinata as a thank you for the card and flower. Sasuke and Miko-chan had helped him.

Giggling softly, Naruto sipped his milk. Miko-chan had helped Naruto make a special snack for Sasuke. He was really excited to show Sasuke, what he made for him. He hoped he liked it.

After a little bit, they were off to go to the play houses. Out of habit, Naruto slipped away and was in the jail play house. Sasuke didn't notice at first, he was lost in his happy little world with Naruto. When he noticed he frowned and began to go to the jail.

He was stopped when something pink latched onto his arm. Looking around he noticed Hinata had her hand reached out, looking worried. Gently he frowned, then glared at the girl attached to his arm. He tried to shake her off, but she clung tighter. She was glaring at the jail.

"Get off of me you annoying girl." He tried to grab her shoulder and shove her off. It was like she hadn't heard him.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I will protect you from that horrid prisoner." With that said, he shoved her off and glared.

"Do not call my Sunshine that!" He snapped at her, which called her to gasp. She looked at him horrified, as tears began to well in her eyes. All he did was glare at her, uncaring. After just a moment he quickly ran and got Naruto out and by his side.

Shikamaru watched this all with a little knowing smile. "Love cannot be found where it does not exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly lies."**(1)** He was known to be very smart, and wise at times. Choji was the only one to hear him, and lightly smiled understanding his friend, as they were both deep souls.

"I have chosen my princess." There were gasps, and two soft squeals. The pink haired girl, and the blonde girl that was in front of him now were saying so you finally picked me. This caused the two girls to glare at one another.

Sasuke glared at them, but they ignored it smiling sweetly to him. He held onto Naruto's hand gently to keep him by his side.

"My princess, is my Sunshine. Naruto." It came out plain and simple. Sasuke was giving the blushing blonde, whom had his head bowed out of embarrassment, a soft smile.

The two girls before him gasped. Sakura felt tears well up. "No! He cannot be a princess! He is a boy, and the prisoner! You were supposed to pick me Sasuke!" She huffed and moved to slap Naruto. Only to have Sasuke jump in the way, and end up slapped!

"You have no right to hit my princess! A boy can too be a princess if he wants! He doesn't have to wear the dresses, or be girly. All he has to be is mine! My Naruto…My Sunshine! You cannot, and will not hurt my SUNSHINE!" He yells the last bit glaring at the girl before him who was crying. Naruto had shrunk back, into himself looking scared.

There was a bruise forming on Sasuke's cheek where Sakura had slapped him. Naruto noticed, as did everyone else. Sakura tried to reach out to comfort him, wanting him to like her. Naruto did something unexpected, he leaned up and kissed Sasuke's cheek. Right on the bruise.

Bowing his head, as his blush deepened, he lightly speaks, "Sasuke…Does it hurt less?" Said raven blinks, and smiles happily blushing brightly. "Y-Yes Naruto…It doesn't hurt me as bad…" This made Naruto blush more with a little smile.

"My princess is Naruto! He is my Sunshine! But only I can call him princess! The rest of you have to call him prince!" Naruto blushed more, as the others silently agreed. Moving from Sasuke, Naruto hands Hinata her thank you gift.

It was just a simple paper plate with cookies, covered with plastic wrap. The girl blushed and gave him a huge. Though Sasuke felt a tightness in his chest, he knew he was happy Naruto had a friend. All he ever wanted was Naruto to be happy, to smile. When Naruto smiled, Sasuke smiled. He felt happy when Naruto was happy.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It was finally snack time for everyone. Naruto was gather up his little bag, so that he could give Sasuke his surprise. Sasuke was waiting happily for Naruto to present him with whatever it was he wanted too.

Kiba had Choji and Shikamaru keep their eyes on Sakura so she would not try anything. If something caused Naruto to be upset, it would upset Sasuke, and Hinata.

He would have none of that. He may not of treated the blonde totally fair, but he was nicer to him than the two girls he was watching now.

Hinata was quietly placing her contribution to snack time on the large blanket they had spread out. Naruto walked up placing a yummy looking bowl of fruit down. It was all Naruto could think of.

After a moment he moved to Sasuke's side, and handed him a bento box blushing. Sakura was getting more upset as she watched Sasuke happily accept it. Opening it, Sasuke was surprised. Onigiri, and one of the big compartments had cherry tomatoes with balsamic vinaigrette and basil.

Tomatoes were his favorite! And it was clear to Sasuke that Naruto had come up with the tomato salad thing all on his own as he had never had something like it before. He smiled lightly seeing some chicken and bean sprouts.

"I put all the things in there myself…Miko-chan helped me make the food…I hope you like it." Naruto softly speaks to him, blushing gently. Sasuke smiles softly to the blonde as he begins to eat.

This had been a fun day. All he did was sit with the blonde, and played any games he wanted. Naruto usually just wanted to play tag, or even look at the clouds.

Seeing his Princess Sunshine laugh and smile, made him want to do the same. So he did. None of the kids noticed some people watch them. Mikoto and Itachi were smiling while watching their two favorite boys play. It made them so happy to see Sasuke laughing and smiling.

They were surprised when Sasuke ate a cookie Naruto offered him. It made Naruto giggle, and hug Sasuke as he was happy. He had felt Sakura watching him.

She was waiting to pounce, and it really scared him. Sasuke kept a hold of Naruto's hand whenever he could. When he couldn't, he had Shikamaru and Choji guard him.

Sakura was pouting, even Ino had sided with Sasuke that Sakura was being unfair. Ino gave her last cupcake to the blonde who gave it to Choji. Naruto quickly apologized to Ino, after seeing her look a bit said. He just wanted hungry, and didn't want the cupcake to go to waste. This made Ino smile, Naruto was very kind.

Choji thanked them both for it as he ate. Sasuke liked seeing Naruto getting along with the others. Still Naruto stayed by his side, never straying too far. The little hyper active blonde was getting sleepy. He ends up laying down his head on Sasuke's chest napping. Sasuke blushed, but gently put his arms around Naruto.

He smiled a bit feeling sleepy himself. He noticed the others were all napping too. Mikoto and Itachi quickly gathered Sasuke and Naruto taking them home before the other adults noticed.

Mikoto allowed Naruto and Sasuke to sleep in the same bed for their nap. She ended up taking a lot more pictures. They were just adorable!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Stopping here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**1. Kissing the fool**

**RedHeadsRock1010: My oh my…Hello. Your review made me smile. I do not know why I do not have more reviews. Though I seem to get more favorites and follows then reviews, which is okay with me. I am just happy people like my story.**

**Zakudeath: Itachi is a loving older brother, who finds everything his little brother does adorable. He doesn't love Naruto like Sasuke does, but he does love him. It's more of a protective I think everything you do is adorable little brother love. It's the same way he feels about Sasuke. Basically Itachi is very much like Mikoto he just hides it a bit better. I am very glad you like my story.**

**Thesixvoices: I am glad you like my stories! I am so sorry your phone will not allow you to read all of my stories, but only parts. I hope you get it fixed too. I hope that you will be able to read all of the story soon.**


	5. A Prince Dreams of his Princess!

**A/N: I'm so happy that you, my readers, like my story! IwishIwasacheesecake made a wonderful suggestion! Thank you! I never thought of that! You just gave me a wonderful idea for two chapters! Now…on with the chapter!**

**A Prince Dreams of his Princess**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_A sixteen year old Sasuke was walking down the road toward his high school. He had his emotionless mask on, as he walked. He felt lonely, as he looked around for his princess. It was funny, they were sixteen years old, and they still played pretend._

_They had kept up the upkeep on the houses for the new generation of kids to play with them. Then they had built bigger play houses for themselves so they could keep up their game they started years ago. Sakura was still trying to get him to pick her._

_She refused to acknowledge Naruto as a princess. To her he was still the prisoner that was too do their bidding. He was not worthy of Prince Sasuke. Ino had moved on to another, that made her laugh. Choji had become highly protective of her after a small incident. She had climbed a tree on a dare from Sakura only to slip and fall._

_Luckily Choji had been able to catch her. He held her as she sobbed, while Shikamaru told Sakura off. From then on, those three couldn't be separated. Some of them thought that Ino would become Choji's girlfriend. None of them were for sure though._

_Sasuke was knocked from his musings as someone jumped onto his back. Instantly Sasuke's hands gripped the underside of firm rounded hips. Strong lean arms wrapped around his neck, and cheek nuzzled his. Naruto had finally joined him, and jumped onto his back as he always did. Sasuke caught him, just as he always did._

_That was how they always got to school. Naruto riding on Sasuke's back while laying his head on the other boys shoulder. Or something they walked beside one another holding hands._

_It was rare to see one with out the other. If Naruto did end up alone, he usually had Neji or Kiba with him. If he didn't have those two, he was with Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji._

_But in those rare times when he was not with any of them. You could find him in the art room happily doing something. His friend Gaara would be there with him, looking like a guard as he too would draw or paint. It was said that he and Neji were an item, but no one knew for sure aside from a select few. Shikamaru was dating his older sister._

_Then when the end of the school day would come, they would all head to the play houses. There the game would continue. Back then they would just do tea parties, now they battled dragons, had joust, and hunts._

_The princesses would still bring food, but the princes would make sure to bring meat. They would tell how they had hunted for it, while the princesses would just bring fruit, drinks, and sweets for them to snack on._

_They would also defend their play houses should they come under fire. A few times they did! Crazy fan girls of the boys would try to join in. Or a few of the gangs that were around would try and claim them._

_There were vandals that would trash the play houses. They even had a playground installed by the old ones for the kids. It made Naruto smile, as everyone was welcome._

_No one was ever turned away like he had been. The playhouses with their new playground was place for everyone to come, and make friends. This was Naruto's dream! To bring everyone together so that they would not be alone like he had been. And the kids just loved him. They would watch the teens put on shows for them. To the kids, they were not princesses and Princes…They were Kings and Queens._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes feeling tired. The smell of food wafted through the room. He felt a weight on his chest, and when he looked there was his princess curled up, asleep. Smiling he leaned and kissed Naruto's forehead. From the sounds he heard, it was almost dinner time. He laid there thinking of his dream.

It had been wonderful, and he was going to make it come true. He would never allow himself to leave his Princess's side. Naruto was his light in the dark. After a few minutes he gently woke Naruto who yawned.

His large blue eyes blinked sleepily, then twinkled when seeing Sasuke. Slowly he gets up, and stumbled a bit to the door. Sasuke was close behind as they headed down to eat.

Smiling softly he could not get the dream from his mind. It made him happy to think Naruto and he would forever be together. Itachi had raised an eyebrow at the goofy look his little brother had. Naruto was a bit worried he was sick. Fugaku and Mikoto looked to him with a knowing look as they began to eat.

Once dinner was over, they were allowed to stay up a bit later. But only to watch a movie or two, with popcorn! This was a really rare treat for them!

Oh they love it! Quickly they bathed, and changed to their little pjs. Then they got pillows and a large blanket. Smiling brightly the two boys got on the couch leaning on each other.

Naruto tried hard not to bounce out of happiness. Sasuke wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The blonde boy leaned onto him, smiling happily. They were all settled when Mikoto came and put in the movie. She handed them their large bowl of popcorn, their drinks in front of them.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto before the movie starts. He leaned into to whisper softly, "I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours."(**1)** Naruto blushed brightly wondering where Sasuke had heard that. Slowly he moves his head and kisses his cheek.

This action did not go unnoticed by the other three in the room. It made them smile at the sweet innocents of the two. Fugaku smiled lightly, "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return.**(2)** It appears, Sasuke has learned this." He whispered this to Mikoto who smiled lightly.

Itachi didn't say a word as he watched the movie. So many things were going through his own mind. Sasuke and Naruto were going to face some hard times. Not because they were gay, but because Naruto is hated. He had promised himself that he would protect the two boys.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

In the mean time Sakura was planning something bad. Well bad in her eight year old mind. First she was going to smack Naruto with a glove. Which would challenge him to a dual for Sasuke's heart. Then she was going to pelt him with water balloons and eggs! It was going to be a water/egg fight! She would win it too!

It hurt that Sasuke chose the prisoner over her. A pretty princess who was a girl. Boys couldn't be princesses. Could they?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's short and I am so sorry. I didn't want to drag this chapter on though. For those of you have read Because of you, I hope that you enjoy this light cute story. Because of you was a bit on the dark side. Once this story is completed, I will begin work on The Ugly Fox. I hope to see you there!**

**1. The Notebook**

**2. Moulin Rouge **


	6. A Plan Gone Wrong

**A/N: I am so sorry if anyone was confused with last chapter. You see the beginning was a dream, Sasuke had had. I thought I had made that clear when I said Sasuke woke up with Naruto sleeping beside him.**

**Because in the chapter before A prince Dreams of his Princess, was I have picked my princess where I stated they all fell asleep for a nap. So the beginning of last chapter, A prince Dreams of his Princess, was the dream that Sasuke during that nap. It was also in the title as well…**

**I really hope this clears up any confusion at all. Now lets get on with this chapter!**

**A Plan Gone Wrong**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sakura had everything set up at the playhouses before everyone was going to be there. She was giggling with happiness. She would win Sasuke's heart! All she had to do was win this challenge she was going to give too Naruto! Just like one of those things the knights and all that would do back in medieval times. But since a Boy can be a princess, she, a girl, could do this!

Now all she had to do was figure out how to get a few of the others on her side. She knew this would not be fair in the other's eyes if they did it one on one.

They would worry Sakura would cheat, which she quite possibly would. She would anything to get her Sasuke-kun. Though in her little breaking heart, she knew he'd never be hers.

"Don't forget-I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her."**(1)** She was speaking to herself, since Sasuke was not really in front of her right now. She had to keep reminding herself of what she wanted to say to him.

Though she feared she would never get a chance to say it. Sighing gently she quickly heads home to eat breakfast, as she had run out before that to bring all the eggs and water balloons she could.

She was so happy about her thoughts of winning. She knew she would win! Nothing could go wrong with this! She knew the area around the playhouses really well, so she knew how to do this just right.

What she had planned was a jumble of games. Capture the flag, freeze tag, and king of the mountain. The way everything was going on in her head, she knew her team would win.

It sounds like a bit of a mess, I know, but in her little eight year old mind everything was perfect. She would issue the challenge and win! That was her only goal.

Win the game, and win Sasuke's hand! She had to force herself to sit still long enough to eat. She just could not wait to win! What she did not seem to realize was that, she was getting ahead of herself.

There was still a chance Naruto could win! And knowing Naruto, he would follow all the rules. He would want everything to be fair. Sakura also did not take into account that her team mates would be watching her carefully to be sure she played fair too. Then Sasuke would make sure everyone followed the rules that were set. None of this came to excited girl's mind.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

When Sasuke woke up on the couch that morning before breakfast with Naruto cuddled into his side he was so happy. Suddenly, though, he got a chill that ran down his spine. He didn't like that icky feeling. That feeling something was about to happen. And that something was bad. Was someone going to come and take his Sunshine away? No! The can't! He wouldn't let them!

Though he knew he was a little boy, and if an adult came for Naruto he would not be able to really fight them. He would cry, scream, beg! Anything he had to do to keep his Naruto with him. He had heard talk that Iruka was coming back soon, and would want to take Naruto home.

Sasuke knew he would not be able to keep Naruto there with him for much longer. They were just little boys, and Sasuke's parents didn't legally have custody of Naruto. Whatever that meant. When he asked them why they couldn't get that.

Whatever that was, they had told him that if they tried it would take a long time and Naruto would not be happy with having to stay in a place away from all of them. He didn't want that! He wanted his Naruto to be happy.

Naruto was a large part of his tiny little world. He didn't want to see Naruto sad. Snapping from his thoughts, he smiled to a stirring blonde. Said blonde grinned at him as he stretched. The two boys scrambled to go wash up, change then get to breakfast. Sasuke still had that icky feeling that something bad was going to happen. It made him, not feel well. Knowing his parents would cause him to stay home, he didn't say a word.

Naruto had finished up his breakfast quickly, as he usually did. Then he rushed over to the counter to prepare the snacks he had planned with Miko-chan. She giggled gently as she watcher him get everything he could. Itachi was finished so he got up, and helped the little blonde. Sasuke glared at Itachi, but did nothing since Naruto was smiling. If he did anything, Naruto would be upset.

He watched his older brother gently ruffle Naruto's hair before moving to wash the dishes they had dirtied. Naruto for his part, hopped down from the stool he had been on to help, and walked to Sasuke with his snack contribution. Sasuke smiled to him, taking it so that Naruto wouldn't have to carry it all the way there. Isn't he such a little gentleman?

Naruto giggled lightly, letting him take it learning a few days ago not to argue with him. Sasuke wanted to do things for him. There was no way he could fight him on that. As a thank you, Naruto kisses his cheek. This made Sasuke blush and look away, making Naruto giggling again.

Heading out the two boys hold hands as they walk. A few people would go awww when they saw them, even if they did not like the Kyuubi container. They themselves could not deny that it was an adorable sight to see.

Sasuke would ignore them, keeping his Naruto close to him. Naruto would blush a bit and bow his head so no one would see. He didn't want anyone to notice it and tease him or something for it. Smiling a bit he kept close to Sasuke, gently holding onto his hand. Sasuke was just smiling so much not wanting to let go of Naruto's hand. He felt like he was floating when ever he got to touch Naruto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Once they arrived at the playhouses, Sasuke's happiness did not last. He frowned seeing Sakura standing smugly before them. She was standing in the middle of their friends looking proud. What had she done? He knew she had to of done something. She had this look that said I will Sasuke this time for sure. It freaked him out a little bit.

Clutching Naruto's hand he walked up to the others. "Good everyone is here! I challenge Naruto for Sasuke!" Sakura declared glaring at the blonde boy who held her Sasuke's hand. Naruto for his part blinked confused.

"I am not an object to be won!"**(2)** Sasuke protested looking angry. Then he looked to Naruto, "He is right Sakura." Was Naruto's only words as he did not know what to. Sasuke smiled gently at his Sunshine, before glaring at Sakura. She frowned, and kept her eyes on Naruto who was fidgeting.

"I accept Sakura…If it will get you to leave me alone. I'm also doing this for Sasuke who does not need to be treated like an object to be won! He is a person Sakura! But I will do this, just so that you will leave him, and I alone." Naruto finally found what he wanted to say.

He was scared of the girl, but would never say a word about it. She had punched him once, and he never wanted to be hit by her ever again. He only hoped Sasuke would not be upset with him for doing this.

Looking to Sasuke, Naruto saw he was glaring the famous Uchiha glare at Sakura. He knew that the other boy did not want him doing this. Sasuke was worried about Naruto. What if he got hurt!? Then Sasuke would just nurse him back to health like he had before!

Both boys, and everyone else was a bit nervous of what Sakura would say the challenge was. She was grinning happily since Naruto agreed. "We will be doing a combination of games with special rules to go with this. The combination of games is King of the Mountain, Freeze Tag, and Capture the flag. All the while each team will have eggs and water balloons."

She pauses to take a breath. "If you are hit you must freeze until a team mate touches you. First you must get the flag of the other team, and make your way to Sasuke who will be on the big hill. When you reach him you will be king of the hill and have won our challenge."

She was looking around with a any questions look. "Good…Now we should pick teams. To be nice, Naruto may pick first." Naruto ended up choosing Neji, and Kiba. Akumaru was to stay with Hinata in case something would happen. Sakura ended up with Shikamaru and Ino. Choji and Hinata would sit with Sasuke and observe. It was the only real way to be fair.

The Playhouses were a safe zone for the players to rest if they got a bit tired. They also could not place their flags anywhere in or near the safe zone. Each team was given exactly five minutes to find a place to put their flag.

Naruto and his team chose to put it near a little river not to far away. Sakura and her team put theirs near a large rock they liked to climb on. They couldn't put it anywhere near the big hill either or that'd be like cheating.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Neji had stayed by the flag his eyes open for any attack. More then likely Sakura would be focusing someone on Naruto so she could get the flag. The boys were always taught never hit a girl, but since they were doing this as warriors it was okay. They were ninja and would do this accordingly. Water balloons, and eggs were their weapons since they could not use real ones.

Kiba was to scout around and keep anyone from advancing to their flag. He was not one to be messed with, especially with a nose like his. No one would get passed him. He made sure to keep his mind clear so he could catch if any of them came near. He kept his water balloons at the ready, as they had chose that Neji would have all the eggs.

Naruto was not too far from Kiba as he jumped from tree limb to tree limb. Of course each limb was really close together and low to the ground as he could get with out being spotted. He was using the trees to his advantage so that he could find their flag. Little did he know who was guarding it. It was going to be really tricky to get to it.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Shikamaru had put up traps everyone around the flag. He lay on the ground by it looking to the sky. He smiled a little loving how he could watch the clouds perfectly from this spot.

The flag was all the way up at the top of the rock like he had put it. It would be hard to get to the top, and past all his traps. It was Sakura's orders and this in no way cheating. He could nothing about it, even if he had wanted to make it somewhat easy for Naruto.

Ino was scouting ahead of Sakura who was looking around for Naruto. She was being careful not to cause any noise as she moved. Shaking a little she continued on looking around.

If she was honest, she hadn't wanted to play, but knew she had to. It was only fair since Sakura had picked her to be on her team. In all honesty, she worried Sakura would not play fair, especially if she came across Naruto.

Sakura was running around, making sure not to make a single sound. She was trying to find Naruto so she could hit him. Hit him with a balloon that is.

She had wanted to pelt him with eggs, but Shikamaru had said to be fair he had to have the eggs. Ino had agreed because eggs were very delicate. They could break if they tried to run around with them. It was enough of a worry to carry water balloons.

She was beginning to get annoyed since she could not find him! If she could just freeze him, then she wouldn't have to worry too much about him getting the flag.

Sighing she moves on, knowing this place really well. Naruto wouldn't know too much about it as he only just started coming to play with them a month or two ago. She's had time to really explore like the other kids.

This was all to her advantage. Jumping she just barely missed a water balloon that had been pelted at her. She glared at the dog boy who was in front of her smirking.

He was not going to make it easy for her to pass. Thinking of something to do, she noticed Ino frozen. She had been hit with a water balloon on her arm. Moving quickly she unfroze Ino, and told her to cover her.

Once Ino was unfrozen she began to pelt Water balloons to Kiba who dodged. Sakura ran on as the two kept each other occupied. She knew their flag had to be somewhere near here.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto finally located the flag, and bit his lower lip. He knew Shikamaru would of planted traps. Little things that would alert him to another person. Naruto knew he had to be extra careful. He had to win this, for Sasuke. Taking a few deep calming breathes he looked around. Slowly he moved hoping he won this game. He couldn't lose Sasuke.

He heard a lot of noise coming from where his flag was. Shaking his head, so he could focus. He could not be distracted by what was going on behind him. Moving slowly he was trying to be careful not to set off any traps. He was about a foot away when he triggered one. Dodging an egg that was thrown at him, he threw a water balloon.

Once it was thrown he raced to the rock scaling it. He didn't know if Shikamaru dodged it, or what as he climbed. He was moving around so it'd be harder to hit him. Shikamaru watched Naruto snatch the flag then begin his way down. He knew better then to throw something at someone climbing. Once Naruto landed on the ground though he threw an egg. Naruto bent down to grab the flag he had dropped.

This action had caused the egg to miss him. Hearing the splat, he shoots up and bolts as fast as he could. He dodged eggs all the way, ignoring the traps. Panting hard, his lungs felt like they were on fire. Once he was in the safe zone he stopped to catch his breath. In front of him, was a panting Sakura who was soaked. She even had egg on her shirt.

They could not do anything to each other while in the safe zone. Both of them were clutching the other's flag. When they both felt like they could breath they quickly ran in opposite directions. Sakura felt like she knew a short cut and would win. Their teammates had stopped and were watching the two run. Shikamaru was looking over the other three for bruises or anything.

Shikamaru was the only one not wet among the four. They watched, their breath caught it their throats. It was such a close race to the top of the hill. They were each coming from opposite sides. Sasuke could not move from his place in the middle. Choji and Hinata could do nothing to help. Sasuke bit his lip seeing Naruto slip.

Sakura was getting closer and closer. Naruto struggled to get up, but he did and he ran harder. So close! Naruto did the only thing he could think of. With so much power behind his legs from running, he jumped. His arms were stretched out, and he slid forward once he landed. He felt something soft like fabric in his free hand. Looking up, there was Sasuke!

At first Naruto smiled, but then frowned. Sakura was there, her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Who won? Naruto didn't know because he eyes had been closed when he jumped. The other's ran up, and Neji spoke, "Naruto won!"

Sakura looked shocked, she looked at him like he had grown another head. Alas, it was true. Poor Sakura. Naruto had won because his fingers grazed Sasuke just seconds before Sakura's. Neji had used his Byagukan to see better. Naruto had won! This made Sasuke and Naruto really happy! But it upset Sakura, who was crying now.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: I am so sorry I am late updating…Late by my standards. Anywho, I decided to make this a bit longer as an apology. I hope you liked it. Sakura nearly won…Oh well! Hehe.**

**1. Notting Hill**

**2. Unknown**


	7. Sasuke takes Naruto to the Festival

**A/N: I really hope all the confusion about the first part of A Prince Dreams of his Princess is cleared up! On another note, I am so, totally, completely, and utterly annoyed! I really wanna rant…Forgive me for this…I hate it when people gender bend just one person in a couple I really like as they are normally! Seriously! I have to sort through tons of Fem-Naru fics when I'm looking for yaoi SasuNaru fics. Naruto's female counterpart has a name! It's NARUKO! NOT NARUTO!**

**I can understand if everyone is gender bent. I mean look at Hetalia they have a thing called Neotalia! That's where all of the Hetalia characters are gender bent. But I have to deal with fans changing only one person in the couple to fit it so that it's hetero. It drives me crazy! Plus when they do not even state in the summary that one of them is a girl when they are originally a boy, drives me crazy too!**

**I am so sorry for my rant. I'm done now. It's just I know for a fact a lot of people do it so that they can have a hetero coupling because they do not like the yaoi/yuri aspect of the original couple. Again, I apologize for my rant, I just had to get it off my chest. I hope you can look past this…Thank you…**

**I do not know how much longer this story will be. Maybe a few more chapters past this one. On with the chapter!**

**The Prince Takes his Princess to the Festival**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke had hugged Naruto tightly to him after the game. He had been on the edge of his seat hoping Naruto would win. He didn't think he could handle it if Sakura won.

Sakura would have been over at his house everyday until she was forced to leave if she had one. Not to mention she would of tried to have kept Sasuke away from Naruto. That would not of made either boy happy.

Knowing Sasuke he would of snapped at the girl the very moment she tried to touch him in a way he touched Naruto. Like hugging, or holding hands. He would of slapped her if she tried to kiss his cheek!

He had kept his hand clamped on Naruto's happily. Sakura just felt her little heart break more and more as she watched Sasuke smile…Actually SMILE at Naruto of all people.

All she ever got was a glare, or an emotionless look. Maybe she could try something else to get Sasuke's attention from Naruto. Just as she was able to issue another challenge Kiba spoke up. "Hey guys! There is a festival coming! It's going to be here tomorrow night! They will have all sorts of games and food! They will even have live music playing!"

Naruto's eyes lit up at that. He had never been to one. He had always seen them from his little window at his lonely apartment, but had never actually been there. They had always looked like so much fun! Sasuke noticed the look in Naruto's eyes.

Smiling happily he hugged Naruto, "We are going to the festival." He stated this firmly making Naruto's eyes go wide and he smiled brightly.

Sakura stared at them, upset more. She was about to ask Sasuke to go to the festival with her. But no he chose Sasuke. With that Sakura just left them. She didn't care if she said goodbye or not.

The other's noticed, but didn't say anything. Naruto felt bad for hurting her feelings. Though it really wasn't his fault. She brought it on herself.

Once they were all done, then finally decided to all head home and clean up. They were semi wet from the water balloons, and were slimy from the eggs. What would their parents say!? Man, their parents were going to laugh when they heard the adventure they were in. Let's hope they can retell everything right.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The next evening Naruto was giggling happily as Itachi fixed his kimono. Mikoto had it made especially for him. It was a soft orange with deeper orange Maple leaves flowing all over it. White trimmed the hems, with a dark blue belt like thing, the pants part was dark blue as well.

Sasuke had on a dark blue kimono with white trimming the hem, and black Maple Leaves, with a red belt like thing, then pants were black too.

They had the maple leaves so that they could be somewhat matching with out fully matching. Naruto was bouncing gently a big bright smile on his face. He was so excited.

Sasuke took his hand, smiling to him brightly. Itachi watched the two in his own black kimono with deep red swirls. He smiled watching the two go on their first date. It was so cute.

Mikoto couldn't help but take a lot of pictures of them. Naruto blushed a lot hearing her say he was just the cutest. Sasuke hugged him protectively making his mother squeal and take more pictures.

It took everything Itachi had not to ask for copies of those pictures in front of the two boys. Fugaku finally stepped in reminding them all that they had to hurry if they did not wish to be late.

Itachi walked behind the two younger boys, while Fugaku and Mikoto walked in front. The two adults left the three boys to go on their own things. Itachi had promised to watch them, as they were walking around. Naruto looked at all the games, and food stands. Sasuke watched him happily, and finally walked up to a game stand. It was the goldfish game.

Naruto looked in aw at all the different colored gold fish. "Do you want one Sunshine?" Sasuke spoke to him gently smiling. Naruto nodded his head excitedly.

"Please Moonlight! Please!" Naruto just blurted the nickname out. It caused him to blush and the two Uchiha brothers to raise an eyebrow gently.

Sasuke reminded Naruto of the night. He was pale like the moon and stars. Yet, his hair and eyes were black like the night. Moonlight came to his mind since Sasuke called him Sunshine.

Sasuke liked it, and asked for a few paddles. Naruto watched him fascinated as he gently got the goldfish into the bowl. Sasuke had gotten two in one go! A solid black one, and the other was a deep orange.

They were rare colored goldfish! Naruto giggled looking at them. A goldfish for each of them. Naruto claimed the black one since it reminded him of Sasuke. "What will you two name them?" Itachi spoke up smiling to them happily. He would carry the fish around for them so that they could be free to play other games.

Naruto spoke up first, "I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine. He shall be my Squishy. Come here Squishy!"**(1)** The little black fish swam to the side and looked at him. This made him giggle with happiness as the two Uchiha brother's had the same thought run through their head. 'SO CUTE!' Naruto was just way too adorable for his own good.

"I shall call mine…" Sasuke didn't know what to name his fish. Squishy was silly, but cute for the black fish. "How about…Taiyo? It means Sun." Sasuke smiled happily, then Naruto softly pouts, "Then mine will be called Tsuki! It means moon! So we will have Sun and Moon!" Itachi lightly chuckled, "That's perfect for them. Let goes play a few more games, Okay?"

The boys happily let Itachi carry the fish as they walked on looking at all the games. There were so many games, and food stands!

Itachi gladded bought them food to eat, as they sat down for a rest. Sasuke had noticed that Naruto was happily staying at this side instead of running around like all the other kids. Not that he was complaining.

Once they were done eating they were off again looking at all the games. They had ran into the others who admired the fish, all but Sakura.

She frowned, and frowned more when she pointed out a game that gave away stuffed animals for prizes. Sasuke had run over and began to play, winning a giant stuffed animal all for Naruto. That hadn't been her plan, and it was really beginning to hurt.

Naruto had walked off to a game, that he really wanted to try. He really wanted to wine something for Sasuke. There a set of necklaces he could win.

Smiling he was about to say something when the vender turned him away knowing he was the Kyuubi vessel. Shikamaru walked up and spoke to him, "Don't let anyone ever make you feel like you don't deserve what you want."**(2)**

This made Naruto smile then he looked at the vendor with Shikamaru helping him. He got his chance to play, and won the necklaces! He ran quickly to Sasuke and Itachi.

"How do you know he is the one for you?" Itachi asked Sasuke gently as they waited on the blonde to return to them. Itachi wanted to see how his little brother would reply.

"That's the thing, he's my other half. He's everything that I'm not. Without him, I'm not whole. Before I met him I'd be walking through life thinking I was happy, that I was complete-but now I can't go back to just being me. Because now I know what it's like to be whole."**(3)** Sasuke replied with a soft smile, blushing gently.

Naruto hugged him tightly after hearing him. Then he showed him the necklaces he had won! They were matching. Sasuke put his on, then put Naruto's onto him. Smiling happily they played with fireworks, before heading home.

Itachi carried the two tired boys, while Fugaku carried the fish and stuffed animal. Mikoto gushed about how cute the two boys were. She wanted more pictures, wishing she had stayed with the boys to take more.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Ending it here. I hope this was a cute chapter for you!**

**1. Finding Nemo**

**2. 10 Things I Hate About You**

**3. Guess Who**


	8. Don't Take My Sunshine Away!

**A/N: I am so glad you liked last chapter! I had to do the squishy line from Finding Nemo…It was just too perfect! I forgot to put that the word for Moon in Japanese also means Moth. I also had to change the title of the chapter to fit on the Chapter line. The original name is the underlined part. I try to keep the cuteness! I do not want this to be a drama.**

**I try to update when I can which usually is the same day of my first update or a day or two after. The Ugly Fox will be up a day or two after this story is done. I think I might have Mpreg in that story.**

**If I do it'd be my first Mpreg story ever. I am also thinking over a cross dressing demon story. I have not worked the details out on that yet. I'm kinda debating having demons in The Ugly Fox. I think Naruto is just so cute with a little fox tail and fox ears.**

**Maybe I will just leave them human and have a way for a boy to get pregnant. I say this cause my story gonna be slightly cliché. Let's stay this…One is a lowly geek that no one knows actually looks good, they just use his heart of gold, the other is popular and makes a bet…The bet goes awry and yeah…I do not wish to give too much away but I hope to see you there!**

**WARNING! Sad chapter ahead.**

**Let us get on with this chapter!**

**Don't Take My Sunshine Away!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It had a been a few days since the festival, and Naruto was helping Mikoto make peanut butter cookies. He giggled lightly when flower would puff up into a cloud at times.

Mikoto would take pictures of him being cute. It made her smile, seeing him smile. She had noticed that he made Sasuke always smile. Even when he was upset he would smile because of Naruto.

Iruka was arriving home today. Mikoto knew he would come back to collect Naruto. He had been requested to watch Naruto by the Hokage. This would certainly hurt the two boys.

She tried not to let her sadness show, but it was hard. There was nothing she or Fugaku could do. Itachi couldn't do anything either. This was all decided by the Hokage. It broke her heart because she knew that the boys never separated unless they had too.

There was not telling how the boys would react to this. Sasuke might yell and fight, or he could stand frozen, completely emotionless, as he watches Naruto be taken from him. Naruto could cry and struggle…He could reach out to Sasuke asking him to help. Beg to be back with Sasuke.

She was knocked from her musings as Naruto giggled. Sasuke had walked in and was staring at them. Naruto had put flower on the tip of Sasuke's nose.

This is what caused the little blonde to giggle. Even though Sasuke was glaring a little, that smile on his lips could still be seen.

He had been feeding Tsuki and Taiyo. The boys took turns feeding them. They had been told by Itachi, if they took good care of them that they would soon need a bigger tank. They couldn't wait to see giant goldfish!**(1)** Both boys were careful about feeding them, and careful about cleaning the little tank they had for them.

Naruto's little arms wrapped around Sasuke's shoulder's and he nuzzled him. This caused the other boy to blush, but he hugged back. It was clear to Mikoto that they never wanted to be separated.

The pang in her heart came back. It would only be a few hours, they would separated. All she could do was watch them until then.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It was roughly ten minutes after lunch when Iruka came. Naruto ran to him happily, smiling brightly. The elder man smiled to Naruto gently. The young boy took him to see the fish, and his stuffed animal.

Sasuke was scowling the best way a little eight year old could. He didn't like how Naruto hugged and smiled at the older man so easily. He had a bad feeling about the man, though he knew he was kind.

After about ten minutes of Naruto babbling on about this and that, Iruka kneeled down. "Naruto you have to go get your things…We have to leave now." It was gently, a bit sad.

Naruto looked at him with large, glistening eyes. He didn't know what to do. Sasuke was the one who spoke up, "WHAT!? Your taking my Sunshine!? No you can't!"

Iruka just looked to him sad. He had to take Naruto back with him. The little blonde boy did not belong there. He belonged with him, or the Hokage. If he had a choice he would leave Naruto where he was most happy. But he couldn't.

He had been ordered by the Hokage himself to take Naruto home. He was to be Naruto's guardian. The Uchiha's legally could not take in Naruto.

Mikoto had kneels and gently put her hands on Sasuke's shoulders, who was shaking. He was staring at Naruto who stared at Iruka ready to cry. He packed the few things he dared take.

Iruka lifted him into his arms, as he finally began to cry. His little body shook with sobs as he stretched out his hand to Sasuke. "Sasuke! I don't wanna go…HELP!"

He knew Iruka was a kind man, but he didn't wanna leave Sasuke. Poor Sasuke reached out his hand straining against his mother's grip.

He felt his own tears rolling down his cheeks. "NO! Don't take my Sunshine! You can't! He's my Sunshine! MINE!"

Sasuke screamed until his throat was raw. Tears ran down his cheeks as he reached out to Naruto. He kept straining as much as he could, before his mother let him go.

It was only after Iruka had left with Naruto did she let go. He raced after them, but the older man was quicker. Naruto could still be heard yelling for Sasuke.

Naruto ended up screaming himself hoarse, and crying himself to sleep on Iruka. Iruka rubbed his back sadly. He laid the little boy down on a bed, and covered him up. Sasuke had cried himself to sleep on the ground where he had tripped trying to get to Iruka and Naruto.

Mikoto came out and found him. She had gotten him cleaned up, then placed him in bed. Once he awakened she would tell him that they could see each other anytime they wanted.

That just because Naruto was not here, did not mean they couldn't be together. It broke her heart to see what had just happened minutes before.

There had been nothing that she or Iruka could of done. The Hokage's word is law. There was no way he would allow Naruto to live with them, even if it made the two boys happy. Naruto was the Kyuubi vessel. It would look really bad if the Uchiha's had control over it. It would seem like they were trying to get more powerful, which they weren't!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

A few hours later when both boys had awakened and realized it had not been a nightmare they cried more. Itachi had went to Sasuke to speak with him. "Sasuke listen to me. It is okay. You two will see each other anytime you want…I promise you. I know you don't understand why Naruto cannot live with us anymore…It's very complicated…but I promise you Otouto that you and he can be together anytime you want."

Sasuke had looked at him, sniffing still upset. "But what if he forgets me…What if he thinks I don't love him!?"

It broke Itachi's heart. "Now now Sasuke…It's okay. He would never forget you. He knows you love him." He paused a moment thinking. "Sometimes you have to be apart from people you love. But that doesn't mean you love them any less. Sometimes, it even makes you love them more."**(2)**

Sasuke looks to him, his eyes wide then he lightly smiles. "Can I see Naruto now? It's almost dinner…Please Aniki?" Itachi smiled gently to him. "Of course…Iruka-sensei said that he was taking Naruto out for ramen. Let's go join them."

Smiling Sasuke got up from his bed, and ran to the door. He smiled more when Itachi picked him up. It would be faster if Itachi carried him.

They ran over rooftops finally coming to a ramen shop. There was Naruto and Iruka. He ran in yelling as best he could with his raw throat, "SUNSHINE!"

Naruto ran to him yelling as best he could with his own sore throat, "MOONLIGHT!" They hugged each other crying again.

"I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours."**(3)** Sasuke whispered to him, he had remembered hearing it from one of those sappy movies his mother watched.

Naruto blushed brightly, and hugged him tighter. The two older males didn't want to ruin the cute moment, but knew they had too. Finally they sat down to order their ramen. Both boys tried to eat slowly, so that they would not have to part too soon.

When it finally did come time for them to part, they hugged each other tightly. Finally they let go, watch over their respective adult's should watching the other reach out. "Do not worry Sasuke. I promise you will see him tomorrow…." Sasuke sniffed and laid on him, sad.

Naruto had cried himself to sleep once more on Iruka's shoulder. He was sad to leave Sasuke again.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Ending it here. Too sad, can't write more. I hope you enjoyed it! I think next chapter will be the last.**

**1. I had two aunts who had some really large Goldfish those things were huge!**

**2. The Last Song**

**3. The Notebook**


	9. The Princess Must Leave for a Mission

**A/N: I didn't know anyone would agree with me on the Naruko thing. Anyway, I am so happy I could make my readers go fangirl! Now, a reviewer suggested I have Naruto move away for eight years. I was just going to make one more chapter before the end, but since that was suggested to me…I figured I could do possibly two or three more before the end.**

**I want the ending to be a surprise, and really sweet. So I am going to try really hard not to give anything away! Mind you, I do not want to drag this story on, and it suffer for it. So the idea I have for the moving thing, will not involve a ton of detail, but I will give you at least two or three more chapters before the end because of it. I promise they will be adorable!**

**Now one with this Chapter!**

**The Princess must leave for a Mission**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It had been a few weeks since Naruto was made to leave the Uchiha house hold. Things were quiet with out the little blonde. Too quiet. It was also depressing. Sasuke rarely said a word when Naruto was not there with them. He always has a gloomy, sad aura around him when Naruto is not near him.

Things were about to get a lot worse. Iruka and Naruto had come for a visit. However, Naruto was not his usual happy self. The moment he saw Sasuke, he wrapped his arms around his neck, and just sobbed. Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he hugged the other boy tightly. Who had hurt his Sunshine? They would pay!

"Sasuke…I cannot come back here for a long time" Naruto finally spoke after about an hour of crying. His voice was hoarse, but not as bad as it had been two weeks ago. Sasuke's mouth hung open, and he didn't know what to say.

"Iruka says I have to go on a mission with him…I-I will be with him on the mission for eight years…I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with you!" He begins to cry again as Sasuke holds him. Naruto couldn't leave for that long. He just couldn't. After a bit, Sasuke pulled away and ran to the adults. "Why can't Sunshine stay here…With us!?"

The adults looked to him, very sad. "Sasuke…"It was his mother who spoke. She looked ready to cry. Gently she grabs him and places him in her lap. Naruto had come to join them, and Iruka grabbed him up. A small sigh escaped Iruka's lips. He hated having to explain this, but knew he had too.

"Sasuke-kun…Naruto-kun must go with me on this mission. If I had a choice, I would allow him to stay with you. I do not have a choice however. The Hokage has ordered this. Normally he would not do this, but you see Sasuke-kun…It is for Naruto-kun's safety, and the safety of the village. I cannot explain a lot right now. But know that if Naruto were to stay here in the village, he would be taken away by bad people."

Sasuke stared at Iruka with wide eyes. Naruto had cried himself to sleep in Iruka's lap. Sasuke was about to ask why he couldn't go, when Fugaku spoke up, "Can Naruto and Sasuke still talk?" Iruka looked down for a moment to find the answer.

"They can, but only if we do it by pigeon. It would be way to risky to do it by regular mail nin. I am sorry, but Naruto will not be aloud to tell you where we are, or anything like that. He can tell you anything else he wants, but not where we are." He knew this would upset Sasuke. Said boy looks at him, and his eyes tells it all. His little heart was breaking. Iruka felt bad about this, but it had to be done.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto got to stay with Sasuke while Iruka packed everything. He didn't want to just tear them apart with out they at least getting a chance to say goodbye.

Naruto had given Sasuke a simple ring. It was just a steel band with a barbed wire design on it. Naruto had a band like his for himself. It was just some promise rings that Iruka helped him get.

A promise that he would be back. Sasuke had grinned and said they were married, but he was corrected by Itachi. Who told them that the rings were promise rings.

That if Sasuke wanted to marry Naruto he would have to get his own set of rings and propose to him. Both boys were slightly confused on that but didn't ask questions. All they wanted to do was spend time together.

All their other friends were upset about this, except Sakura who saw it as her chance to win Sasuke. "I'll be back."**(1) **Naruto softly said once they were all alone again.

They were in Sasuke's back yard, under a large tree. Sasuke smiled gently, hugging him to his side. He didn't want Naruto to leave.

"Sometimes I wish I had never met you. Because then I could go to sleep at night not knowing there was someone like you out there."**(2)** He knew that sounded slightly mean, but his voice broke as he spoke.

He knew he was going to cry. Naruto looked to him, and hugged tighter. He understood what he meant, he felt the same way. Once he left, they would both be going to sleep with broken hearts.

Fugaku was watching the two boys with his wife. She was softly crying into his chest. She just couldn't handle seeing them torn apart.

"I know I have a heart, because it's breaking."**(3) **Fugaku was not good with emotions, and tended to come off as cold and heartless. But he loved both his sons, and Naruto had come to be like family to him.

Itachi refused to be there right now. It was too much even for him. He could found blowing off steam in the woods while practicing. He was really upset. They didn't deserve to be torn apart this way. Who knows if they really would be able to return in eight years!? He was so mad!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"What do you usually do when I'm gone?"**(4)** Naruto gently asked Sasuke as they stood at the door. "I wait for you to come back."**(5)** Was the reply that Sasuke instantly said. Naruto smiled to him, "Then please wait for me a little longer…I promise you I will come back!" They hugged tightly, then Naruto had to leave with Iruka.

Once they were gone, Sasuke sat on his bed, holding his knees to his chest. Itachi had come home an hour after they had gone. Gently he knocked on the door of Sasuke's room, before entering. He sits on the bed and holds Sasuke.

"Close your eyes, and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's what I do."**(6)** There was a lot that Itachi went through that hurt him. He never sad a word about it. "He will come back, Otouto. Naruto always keeps his promises."

Sasuke nodded gently, not trusting his voice. Itachi could see the change in his little brother. He became quieter, an emotionless mask on his face. It seemed like no one could get a rise out of him. Sometimes he'd smirk, or even glare. But the one look that was on his face most of the time…Was blank.

He was suffering from a broken heart. His Sunshine had been taken away, and it was like there was nothing but darkness now. Naruto was not fairing any better. With out Sasuke, he wasn't the same energetic blonde. He was still hyper, but his smiles looked pained. He had no idea where they were going, but as soon as he could he wrote to Sasuke.

All he could do was hope Sasuke got his letters, and would return them. All he wanted was to be back with Sasuke. He didn't want to leave, but knew he had too. The only other thing that kept him going aside from the letters, and Iruka was the thought of he was going to go back. All he had to do was wait.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: I have to stop. I'm about to cry. It takes a lot for me to cry, but I swear I will cry if I write more…**

**1. The Terminator**

**2. Good Will Hunting**

**3. The Wizard of Oz**

**4. Spongebob asked Patrick this**

**5. Patrick replied to Spongebob with this**

**6. Pirates of the Caribbean: To World's End**


	10. Miles Apart from Each Other

**A/N: Last Chapter made me so sad to write! I hope this chapter brings you happiness! This one is going to be filled with mainly humor. Just a little taste of what eight years apart is like for our favorite Chibis. I hope you enjoy.**

**Miles Apart from Each Other**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Each day the boys would write one another. Then send that letter off by pigeon. Sasuke would sit at his window waiting for hours. Sometimes his reply would come really late.

By the time it came he would of fallen asleep right in his large window seat. It got to the point where he just made the seat into a mini bed. On the days of storms, he had to wait to see his own letter, or wait even longer for a reply.

Sakura would not stop making him bentos that he turned down each time. He didn't smile anymore since Naruto was gone. When he was home, in his room he would cry.

Sometimes he would cry himself to sleep. When he would awaken, he would think it all a dream. Only to be disappointed when Naruto didn't show up like he used too early in the morning for breakfast.

The days went by with Sasuke barely saying a word at times. Usually he would only give one word replies if he could help it. Other times when he was forced to speak more, he would usually do it in annoyed tone or a monotone. He would smile when he got a letter from Naruto.

It made him happy to know Naruto had not forgotten him. He was sad to hear that Naruto hadn't made any friends. Even if he would end up jealous, he knew that friends were important to the blonde.

He kept encouraging him to try. Finally the letter came about three months after they had left, Naruto made a friend. It was a boy who was like Naruto. Sasuke gave a small smile as his Sunshine told him all about the boy, Gaara. How Gaara had no one but his two siblings. Even his own siblings were scared of him.

The raven frowned at that. That was not right. Family should not be scared of family. It sounded like the other boy really needed a friend.

If anyone could become friends with the boy, it was Naruto. The blonde had a way of changing people. He make them smile with out trying. That was something Sasuke loved about him.

As time went on, months passed, causing years to come and go. Sasuke received gifts every holiday, and on his birthday. Each year he would wish for Naruto to be there.

For all of this to be a bad dream. Let's just say, he was one very sad little boy on his birthdays. Each time he would return the favor with the gifts to Naruto.

They tried to keep their letters upbeat, but sometimes they broke down. Sasuke would receive letters from Naruto that were tear stained. It hurt him, that the blonde was crying, and he could do nothing. He wanted his Sunshine! There was no light with him gone!

"Please…Please….Please Naruto come back home!" A ten year old Sasuke wished on a bright star. Little did he know, a ten year old Naruto was wishing on the same star to go home.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto hated where they had moved. There was nothing but sand and it was so hot. He wanted to go home. Wanted to be with Sasuke and the others. He missed them so much. No one would talk to him all because he was new. Iruka tried to encourage him to go make friends. Naruto would smile brightly, and try to talk to people.

Usually they just ran away. It was like they knew he was the Kyuubi vessel. He had hoped that he would have a chance to make a friend. Maybe if he made a friend, he wouldn't feel so lonely with out Sasuke around.

'If Sasuke were here, he would be able to make friends in no time.' Thought the little blonde as he sat down on the steps of the small home Iruka and he lived in.

He sat there just watching the people go by. Pouting, as he tried to keep his tears in, he watched a red boy about his age with the word Love in kanji on his forehead go by him.

With him was a young girl with blonde hair in four pigtails, and a boy with purple marks on his face. The older two seemed to be keeping their distance from the young boy. Almost like they were scared of him.

That couldn't be right though. Why would two bigger kids be afraid of a little kid. Getting up he runs to them. He gets in front of the other boy, and holds out his hand with a smile.

The Red head just looks at him blankly. Kinda like Sasuke used to do to him. Before he can speak, the girls tells him nervously to go away. She sounded scared, for herself or him he did not know.

The raccoon eyed boy that had been staring at Naruto's hand looked back to the girl. He looked, almost hurt and the girl looked scared. After a brief moment he pushes past Naruto. The blonde watched them go feeling sad. He could tell that boy was like him. All he needed was just one friend.

Things would look up if he had one friend. That is how it started. Every time Naruto saw the other boy, he would go up to him with a smile and hold out his hand.

Usually one of the older kids who was always with the boy would usher him away gently, but nervously. Naruto didn't know if it was because of him, or the boy.

Either way it hurt. Finally after three months, his hard work paid off. The other boy shook his hand! He was ecstatic. The two older kids looked shocked.

Naruto even hugged his new friend who stiffened a bit, then relaxed. He giggled when the other boy patted his back.

The older two were even more stunned when Naruto began to talk to their quiet little brother. Telling him all about his original home. How he would like it there with the other kids.

Gaara, as he learned his name, would listen to him about anything. He would give small smiles when Naruto was happy, and frowns when he was sad.

He wanted to meet these friends of the blonde. He felt himself blush when Naruto would talk about bathing with Sasuke, or how Sasuke would hold his hand.

He really blushed when he was told Sasuke would sometimes kiss his cheek. He had never had someone do that for him.

Naruto had given Gaara courage, though the blonde didn't know it, to do something he had always wanted to do. He took a hold of his older siblings hands, looking to the ground hoping they wouldn't jerk away.

His older sister, Temari, gasped gently then fell to her knees and hugged him. Kunkaro, looked to them, and smiled. This made the little red head smile.

He was excited when Naruto told him the other kids wanted to meet him. Especially the famous Sasuke. He also learned of how Sakura was trying to get Sasuke. She sounded horrible to the boy. Naruto had been happy when Gaara began to send small gifts along with his to the others when the time came for gifts.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The years slowly went by, and Sasuke hated it all. He was constantly chased by fangirls. Sakura especially kept trying to get his attention. Ino had long since accepted the fact he only wanted Naruto.

Sometimes though she would give him a small container of the tomato salad Naruto would make for him. It was her way of trying to get him to cheer up and not lose hope.

When that happened, there would be the ghost of a smile on him as he thanked her. She would just nod gently before going over to Choji. Their little group had stayed close, making sure the playhouses were kept nice. They had added that playground from his dream all those years ago.

They had let the younger kids take over as the princesses and princes. They had bigger playhouses that were like real houses done up for themselves. They had become kings and queens. It was nice, but it would have been so much nicer if Naruto was here. In a few months he would be sixteen.

'Just a bit longer…I can do this…Please come home, Sunshine…' Sasuke thought to himself. He didn't know if he could keep waiting. It was beginning to feel hopeless. He had received a letter from Naruto just the other day telling him that he may never come back. The letter was covered in tear stains.

He could see the broken heartedness of the blonde in just that short letter. Biting his lip, he kept himself under control while in school.

Allowing himself to show emotion right now would be bad. The fangirls would swarm him wanting to comfort him. All he wanted was his Sunshine!

"Do you know that place between being asleep and awake, where you still remember your dreams? That's where I'll always love you, that's where I'll always wait for you."**(1)** Sasuke spoke to him softly as he stared at the bright wishing star. In a way he hoped Naruto could hear his words on the wind where ever he was.

Little did he know, said blonde shivered a bit looking at the same star. It was weird, but he thought he could hear Sasuke's voice. All he wanted for his sixteenth birthday was to go home and see him again.

It was the only thing he has wished for, for all these years. Maybe this year will be the lucky year. Oh he hoped that Iruka was wrong, and they could go back home this year.

Gaara lay in his bed meditating. He never asked Naruto why he stayed at his window, sometimes talking to himself. He knew it was personal, and did not question it.

"As we grow older, it becomes difficult to just believe. It's not that we don't want to, but too much has happened that we just can't."**(2)** Naruto says quietly as he feels his hope and such slip from him. Over the years it had done that. He hoped Sasuke could hear him. Hear his pain as he spoke so that he would know that he wanted to return home.

"Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim."**(3)** Gaara says lightly, as he cracks an eye open to look at the blonde. Said blonde softly

giggles looking at his stoic friend.

He was guy of few words, and hearing him say that made Naruto want to laugh. Gaara was trying to cheek up his sad friend. He was glad he could, because Naruto had done so much for him.

Sasuke shivered feeling like he heard Naruto's voice on the wind. Then laughed feeling like he heard another boy's monotone voice saying something about keep swimming. Slowly he fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Saaaad! I cannot take the sadness! I can't! I wanna cry!**

**1. Hook, it's a wonderful movie**

**2. Now and Then, another awesome movie!**

**3. Finding Nemo…I am so sorry! I couldn't resist it! It was just so damn perfect!**


	11. The Queen Returns to his King

**A/N: I can't take the sadness! Also, did no one notice the keep swimming comment Gaara did!? I just could not resist! It was too cute, and it was funny that GAARA said it! Now onto some humor and happiness!**

**Let the Chapter begin!**

**The Queen Returns to his King**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto and Gaara were sitting on the roof of a building with Gaara's siblings as they waited for Iruka to finish making arrangements. The blonde had been told they were moving, to where and why he did not know. All he knew was that Subaku siblings were coming with them. Gaara had just finished telling Naruto no about helping him pack.

"One of these days you're going to have the chance to do something right!" Naruto spoke lightly to Gaara as he stood up to brush off his pants. He had to get back to the house to finish packing.

"Oh, I love those moments, I like to wave at them as they pass by!" To prove a point, Gaara gives a small smile and waves at the air as he speaks. This causes the blonde to stare at him, then all of them burst out laughing. It was rare that Gaara laughed, so it was a nice thing to see.**(1)**

Naruto finally dusts himself off, and heads off to pack. Gaara watched his best friend walk away. He knew he would help Naruto with anything.

He would protect him, like any good knight would their Princess/Queen. He had laughed hearing the stories of pretend. The blonde had knighted the red head. The redhead had sworn to protect the blonde.

He was so naïve and sweet. Gaara knew he needed protecting until he could get back to his Prince. Well not he'd be a King. It made him smile a little to think of Naruto as a Queen.

The blonde had even worn a dress to match Sasuke's prince's costume for Halloween. It was so cute, it made Gaara blush. Sasuke hadn't thought that his Princess would wear a dress, just for him. But he had! It was so cute.

Gaara had dressed as a knight for that Halloween. It made Sasuke smile to know Naruto was being protected. He finally had his own knight to fight battles for him. It made him sad though, that he could not be the one to protect his Princess.

At least he had someone protect him, while he could not.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke sat at his desk, his lips lightly pressed to his clasped hands. Shifting his head slightly, he put his chin on his hands making them bridge like. He looked forward, that blank look in his eyes, no emotion on his face. Sakura was staring at him. He ignored her.

His sixteenth birthday had passed about a week ago. Still no Naruto. All he wanted was his Queen to come back. Sakura had been insisting she could be his Queen, but he refused. He did not want her. Naruto, his Sunshine, was the one he wanted. Shikamaru sighed gently as he looked at the two with half lidded eyes.

Sakura had once said she would not lose Sasuke to Naruto again. Those who had heard her in their group just looked at her. They had all been waiting on Sasuke, Hinata, and Ino to get done with cleaning duty. Neji sighed, and shook his head while Choji just looked at her annoyed. Shikamaru looked at her, and glared, knowing Naruto was best for Sasuke.

"You can't lose someone, you never had."**(2)** He replied to her when no one else would say a word. He was the voice of reason, that is aside from Neji.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto had walked up to the old playhouses only to see things had changed. There were little kids playing on swings and around the houses.

Gaara had placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from falling to his knees. What had he expected? Suddenly he smiled seeing two children a boy and girl arguing. It looked like they were playing pretend.

The little boy looked to the girl mad, "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You've burned all the food, the shade, the RUM!" The girl looked to him a glare. "Yes, the rum is gone." She had piled up some leaves, and poured juice on it.

The boy looked at her in despair, "Why is the rum gone? She huffs looking at him, "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire royal navy is out looking for me; do you really think that there is EVEN the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

The boy stamps his foot, "But why is the rum gone?!"**(3)** Naruto giggled watching the two. Apparently they were pretending to being captives somewhere.

As if they were stranded on an island. He saw a few boys running toward them and the pretend fire. He lightly shook his head, and looked to Gaara who gave a small smile. It was cute.

Suddenly they were dragged into joining them. The little boy was now talking to him excitedly. He kept saying something about Queen Diem. That King Nox had been waiting for Queen Diem. Then the little girl came over.

"Aoi!" The boy quickly turns to him, and says, "Hide the rum."**(4)** This makes Naruto laugh softly before hiding the juice the boy had given him and Gaara. Gaara softly chuckles hiding his own.

The little girl comes up and stares at them, before sending some boys off toward the river area. It was the perfect place to really watch over the entire Playhouse area.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The two boys had ran the entire way yelling, "KING NOX! KING NOX!" They didn't stop till they were at the bigger playhouses. By the time they had gotten there they were panting and sweating. Queen Sweetness (Hinata), and Queen Flowers (Ino) came to them worried. The kids never usually come to the Kings and Queens unless they really needed something.

They thought it sweet that the kids gave them names to describe who they were. King Nox (Sasuke) walked to them frowning gently. He was worried, the kids looked really worked up. Queen Bubblegum (Sakura) frowned lightly at the mention of Queen Diem. King K9 (Kiba) had come running up with King Lazy (Shikamaru) and King Chef (Choji) to see what the commotion was about.

"QUEEN DIEM IS BACK!" Both children yell once they had drank a little water, and caught their breath. All of the older kids had froze at that. Then Sasuke took off to the smaller play houses. The others quickly following behind him. King K9 and King Yasu (Neji) grabbed up the two kids so they wouldn't have to run.

Once there every one stopped. There was an unknown redhead with the blonde. The kids were calling the redhead King Sand. Naruto was happily laughing with the children.

He didn't seem to notice the older kids, but the one called King Sand did. They soon learned why he had that name. A sand barrier came between them and the kids. This alerted Naruto to danger.

Turning he looked at the others, before telling Gaara it was okay. Slowly Gaara released the sand, as the others watched in aw. Naruto slowly walked to them, and Sasuke walked to meet him. They looked each other in the eyes, not sure what to say.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Ending it here for now. Next chapter will possibly be the last. I hope you have liked this story!**

**For those of you who wish to know. Nox means Night, Diem means Day, Yasu means calm.**

**1. That entire conversation Naruto had with Gaara is from Pirates of the Carribean**

**2. How to lose a guy in ten days**

**3. That entire conversation that little boy and girl had is from Pirates of the Caribbean, the curse of the black pearl (I could not resist, it was funny and cute!)**

**4. Those two little lines are from Pirates of the Caribbean 2 (instead of Elizabeth, I used Aoi)**


	12. They Still Rule

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am very sad to say this…But this is the last chapter. I have very much enjoyed writing this story, and I am so happy that my readers have liked it too. The quotes were all just to make this story more cute, and sweet. I am glad you liked them. My next story, The Ugly Fox, has not yet been started. I'm not sure when it will be up, but I really hope to see you there.**

**Now…Let's get on with the chapter!**

**They Still Rule**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

That day Sasuke and Naruto had hugged each other tightly. They cried, as he hugged while all the kids danced around cheering. They were so happy! King Nox wouldn't be sad now! Queen Diem was back! This was a really happy day for everyone. They finally pulled from the hug, and smiled brightly.

Time went on from then. They got older, and went on to do their own thing. Naruto made sure to keep the others in the loop of what was happening at the play area.

They called it The Kingdom now. Sasuke and he had married and were currently hoping for children of their own. Sasuke became a powerful lawyer, Naruto was a teacher.

Hinata and Neji ran a library, while Shikamaru helped Choji run a diner. Ino ran her family flower shop, while Sakura became a top notch doctor.

Kiba took over his family's breeding and vet clinic. Gaara was the most shocking. He became a councilor. Kids went to him when ever they had troubles, because would always understand and just let them talk.

Though they were no longer the Kings and Queens of The Kingdom, they were still sought out for help if it was really needed. They made sure The Kingdom was always up and running.

New things were added each year to keep things fun, and safe. All of the kids who came to The Kingdom, knew that they were the ones to go too if you ever needed help. Whether it be for pretend or real, they were always there to help.

Queen Diem was there to be their light. Their guide when they were going through dark times. He could make them laugh when they were down.

They would just go to him, when they really needed a light to guide them. He is that light, the one who would show them the path to staying with the light. Never would he allow them to stay cloaked in darkness.

King Nox was there to be their Helper. He was the one they went to when they wanted to help their friends. Anything that needed to be done, they went to him for it.

They would usually request help in getting funding for their schools, or getting sent away from their friends. Sometimes he would be asked if he could help a family go on vacation. He was always there to help.

Queen Flowers was there if they need love help. She would provide flowers for the ones who had crushes. They would go to her if they needed advice.

She would listen to them talk about their love lives, and provide advice if she could. Many of the girls went to her to learn what flowers meant when boys would give them to them. She would even provide flowers if they were needed for anything else, as long as the kids asked.

King Lazy was the one you went too for school. As crazy as it sounds, he helped them with school work. If they fell behind, you would get an ear full from him.

He made sure that those who came to him for help did the work. They knew well, that if you didn't put some form of effort into it, he would not help. The kids would all go to him especially when they had trouble with a subject.

Queen Bubblegum was the one they went to for medical help. If one of them got hurt, it was her they went too. She would bandage them up with out asking too many questions.

Unless it was something major like a broken bone or large gash. Usually they just went to her with scraps and small cuts. It was rare they went to her for a broken bone because they were stupid enough to climb one of the huge trees.

Once she had a near drowning case come to her, because one of the kids pushed another who couldn't swim into the river. The bigger kids kept their eyes on the younger ones like hawks after that. No one wanted to deal with her wrath.

King Chef was the one you went too for snacks. He always provided snacks, and food for the kids that came to his diner. Sometimes he would bring it to The Kingdom himself. Never would he allowed them to go hungry.

If he saw one of the children not eating, he would sit with them, and coax them to eat. Usually they ate when he offered the food, even if they couldn't pay for it. He never charged the kids, knowing it was his way of providing for them, and The Kingdom.

Queen Sweetness was the one they went too when they just needed a hug. Someone to tell them it would all be okay. She was there to give you hugs, and make you feel better when you cried. They went to her when they were bullied.

That was something she would not stand for. One of them bullying the others. She had seen what it could do to people. It hurt her, when kids would come to her crying. Sure they had parents, they didn't understand how The Kingdom worked. There were secrets, and rules to follow. She understood, and would help them stand up for themselves.

King K9 was the one that would help the animals. Whether it was a family pet or a wild animal. They knew he would not forgive those for hurt others, or animals on purpose. He would let them come to him, day or night, when it came to animals.

They would also come to him if they wanted a pet. Usually a puppy since he would breed mainly dogs. He made it clear to them, he would not let them have an animal if their parents said no, or if they wouldn't take care of it.

King Yasu was the one that was the peace keeper. He was the one who would mediate in fights and arguments. They went to him, because he always kept a level head. Any choice he made, was always fair and well thought out. If a fight broke out, he would stop it and make them talk it out. He was the one who would decide who was right, and who was wrong.

Helping with fights was not the only thing he did, he always decided punishments. If you broke any of the rules of The Kingdom you were punished. Usually it wasn't harsh, but something fair enough for them understand they shouldn't do it again.

Finally, King Sand was the one they went too when they wanted someone to just listen. Anything you had to say, he would listen. If they ever needed advice he would provide it, but only if they asked. Usually he just sat there and listened to them. It was his way.

He was quiet, and a good listener. They would just sit with him and talk about anything and everything. Sometimes they wouldn't talk at all, and would just sit there enjoying the company. He was there if they just needed someone to be there. To listen to them, or to make them not feel so alone.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Though they were not the Kings and Queens of The Kingdom anymore. They were still sought for help, and such. They would do anything they could to provide for The Kingdom and those who played there. It was there legacy. Their hopes and dreams were there.

Anything they could do to help, they did it. They did all they could to be there for the kids who were in The Kingdom now. Even as the years went by, and kids came and went. No one forgot them. They were the first, the ones who knew it all. Forever, they were respected.

Each one of them left something behind, for them all to remember. A quote from each of them that was placed on a plaque for all to see.

**(1)**_King Diem: It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light._

**(2)**_King Nox: The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart._

**(3)**_Queen Sweetness: Believe you can and you're halfway there._

**(4)**_King K9: I arise full of eagerness and energy, knowing well what achievement lies ahead of me._

**(5)**_Queen Flowers: Keep all special thoughts and memories for lifetimes to come. Share these keepsakes with others to inspire hope and build from the past, which can bridge to the future._

**(6)**_King Yasu: You are always free to change your mind and choose a different future, or a different path._

**(7)**_Queen Bubblegum: Don't let the fear of striking out hold you back._

**(8)**_King Lazy: Your present circumstances don't determine where you can go; they merely determine where you start._

**(9)**_King Chef: Try to be like the turtle - at ease in your own shell._

**(10)**_King Sand: Find a place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain._

Together they had but one thing to say about The Kingdom. It was on the sign that was above the gate that protected it. This is what it said. _Someone's sitting in the shade today because someone planted a tree a long time ago._**(11)**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Well…There it is, the last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**1. Aristotle Onassis**

**2. Helen Keller**

**3. Theodore Roosevelt **

**4. Zane Grey**

**5. Mattie Stepanek**

**6. Richard Bach**

**7. Babe Ruth**

**8. Nido Qubein**

**9. Bill Copeland**

**10. Joseph Campbell **

**11. Warren Buffett**


End file.
